Ice Queens Forgotten Flame
by Endnatsu123
Summary: I like this crossover and so should you
1. Chapter 1

Ice Queens Forgotten Flame

 **This will be a Esdeath x Natsu and maybe including Leone will not be including the rest of Fairy Tail but will be in the world of Akame Ga Kill. Now there is a reason I am Doing this story and it is because I just like the idea of it. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Akame Ga Kill also there will be killing so MA just saying.**

 **Prologue:**

Teigu or Imperial Arm were created under the instructions of the first emperor,who feared that the Empire he made would fall. To prevent this he gathered many materials by killing Danger Beasts and taking their source of power afterwards he hired many scientists throughout the world to make strong weapons and defences. The creation of the teigus are the best result of their efforts. There were 48 teigus in all however there was one Danger Beast the First Emperor could not kill. A fire dragon that called itself Igneel but what surprised the Emperor the most was that not only was it the most powerful Danger Beast but it was the only Danger Beast discovered that could actually speak. Soon the First Emperor died and Igneel knew his time would also come eventually.

In the village of the Partas Clan there lived a blue haired girl running and playing with a pink haired boy both age 10.

"Hahaha you'll never catch me Natsu." the blue haired girl said to the boy.

"Ohh yea just watch me Esdeath!" Natsu screamed out but right after he said that somebody screamed his name.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IF YOU DON'T COME HERE AND GO TO SLEEP YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" a woman screamed at the top of her lungs getting the attention of both children and stopped moving instantly.

"Ahhh ok Im sorry mom i'm coming guess we'll finish this tomorrow sorry." Natsu told the young girl.

"No its ok we…" she said but was interrupted by a loud man's voice.

"Esdeath get over her I wanna talk to you!"

"Ok coming father well we both need to go then, bye sleep well."

"Yea you to." said the pink haired boy as they went in opposite directions to their tents.

"Hey Natsu.." she said

"Yea…" getting the attention of him he turned around and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek at the moment of the kiss Natsu's face was bright red.

"W-w-w-w-w-what was that f-for." he said stuttering trying to muster up the words to what had just occurred.

"Hmmm~ maybe I'll tell you in the morning" she said as she happily skipped away leaving Natsu behind in a state of awe.

"Esdeath I need to tell you something. I don't want you being with that boy."he told her.

"What why not!" she yelled and pouted.

"He is weak and will not survive out here in the cold remember what I told you. The law of the world is survival of the fittiest. Its how the weak are weeded out. It just means that those who died were to weak and it's only natural for the weak to perish. Do you understand."

"Yes father." said Esdeath with a sigh

 **The Next Morning**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" was the sound that filled Natsu's ears as he slowly stood up and peeked out of the tent and what he saw was his clan getting killed by a drake looking danger beast.

"RAHHHHHH!" Natsu covered his ears from the ear piercing screech that came from the drake and as he opened his eyes he saw a horrifying sight.

"NATSU RUN AWAY FROM HERE!" his mom managed to scream while under the beast talon pierced her chest.

Natsu started to tear but grabbed a spear that was in the ground and stabbed the beast in the abdomen and it screeched out again just before it threw Natsu back and flew then turned to his mother.

"Mom… please...d-don't leave me like dad did please.." he managed to say with a lump in his throat while crying the most he ever has.

"N-Natsu p-please get out of here and find the nearest village to live in...it's just south of h-here…"

"What are you t-talking about I-I wont leave you."

"Please Natsu j-just go…" were her last words before her eyes went dead and she stopped breathing

"O-ok mom i'll go.." he said running south.

 **At the same time**

"Father,Father cmon get up you can't die-" said Esdeath before she was interrupted by the man that laid on the snowy ground slowly bleeding out.

"Esdeath leave get to the Empire remember it's just east of here don't stay here I just didn't deserve to live because i wasn't strong enough…" he told her before his hand slowly went down and his breathing stopped.

Esdeath slowly stood up and said "Ok father I will do as you say." she said crying her eyes out started to walk east.

 **Narrator POV**

Both children had forgotten about each other and just focused on the task that both their parents told them told them to do, little did either know that their future would intwine once again.

 **1 year later**

"Man where is this dumb village…" said the pink haired kid before he heard a loud snore in a cave that he just passed. Hearing the snore he slowly walked back to the entrance of the cave and he heard it again and slowly walked in curiosity getting the better of him.

"Man it's so dark in here guess i'll make a torch." he said picking up a large stick and picked up two rocks scraping them together for at least a minute until he heard a voice behind him.

"Here let me help you with that."said the figure behind Natsu lighting the stick on fire with his claw?

"Wow than… AHHHHHHHH A DRAGON PLEASE DON'T EAT ME." screamed the the boy at the top of his lungs.

"Please relax i'm not going to eat you…" said the giant red dragon before screaming interrupted him.

"LIAR. WAIT YOU CAN TALK!"

"Yes now will you please calm down and let me finish talking and explaining myself" the dragon said with a tick mark on his head.

"Promise you wont eat me."

"Yes I promise" said the big reptile annoyed that this was who he was gonna give his grand power to. Oops i said too much.

"Ok go ahead and tell your story" said Natsu as he sat down on the rock.

"Ok so basically i'm a danger beast as you humans would call me but my name is Igneel anyway i don't eat humans i eat plants and fire only and have lived for thousands of years however i have killed humans before but only in self defense as the first emperor tried to kill me to make me into a weapon…." as he went on about his boring backstory"And so basically my time has come and i must pass my power to somebody else and I guess it'll have to be you kid."

Natsu just sat there bored of the story with his eyes closed until Igneel finished his whole life story.

"Wow you're weird you only eat plants and fire" said the bored Natsu.

"WAS THAT ALL YOU GOT OUT OF MY STORY YOU LITTLE BRAT" said Igneel angry as he tried to calm down.

"We'll no you also want to give me you power don't you since you're old and about to die."

"Ok but did you even listen to what the power is and how you will gain it." said Igneel praying that he didn't have to explain the process and training he had to do.

"Ummm… Yeah?Ok No could you explain it again please"

"Ok fine but i'll keep it short this time you will gain my power by drinking my blood and you will gain the flames of a dragon and you will be able to manipulate these flames into whatever you also you will train in hand to hand combat and sword fighting since you can make a sword of fire."

"Wow but ewwww i guess I gotta do what I gotta do to be cool."

"But there is a catch to drinking my blood if you are not compatible with me you will burn in flames." said Igneel in a more serious tone.

"Then why would I drink it if I could die from it?"Natsu said with a scared tone

"Because you could get fire powers" said Igneel with a matter of a fact tone.

"... seems legit ok i'll do it so … when will you, you know… die." he said with a shaky voice even though he just met the dragon he somehow felt so close to him.

"Well I will most likely die when you drink my blood if not pretty soon but before you drink my blood I would like to know the name of my successor."

"Natsu,Natsu Dragneel by the way do you know if there is a village to the south?" said Natsu hoping the dragon would know.

"Hmmm not that I know of but there is a hideout on the side of a mountain so that you can ask them for directions." Igneel lied saying that way his plan would work against the Empire. However Igneel did feel bad about lying to the boy.

"Ok well thanks anyway so lets get this show on the road."Natsu said taking out his little dagger from his pouch.

'Finally I can rest after so many centuries' thought Igneel.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be just save the Empire" were the last words of the dragon before being stabbed directly in the heart.

Natsu then grabbed the heart pulled it out and squeezed the goods into his mouth (cough cough no homo) after getting every last drop Natsu felt himself get stronger.

"This power it feels good" looking at the now dead dragon Natsu said "Thanks I can't wait to help everybody with this new given power." he finished with a sad tone walking out of the cave.

From the clouds you could hear a familiar voice say "That's why I gave it to in the first place brat."

 **And that's the prologue ladies and gents sorry if it felt a little rushed but I tried my best plus I really just wanted to do the summary of Natsu's backstory. Also sorry for the barbaric scene Natsu did drinking the blood but he had to do what he had to do.**

 **Anyway that's it for now until next week with chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Queens Forgotten Flame**

 **Chapter 1**

Natsu was looking for this hideout that Igneel told him to look for except he is very bad at directions but on the plus side he has been training since he got his new power. And he keeps learning and training as the days go on against Danger Beasts class B's and sometimes A class ones but to be honest with himself it was getting boring fighting the same thing over and over again.

"Sometimes I hate myself for not paying attention when Mom was teaching me direction and areas around the Empire." Right on que he found well the empire and boy from his angle it was beautiful however the rumors he had heard from his Mom say that it was a bad place.

He happily skipped his way towards the Empire hoping to find some food because he was starving. However there was a problem he only had on leather pants that he made himself from a Beasts hide and that was all.

'Maybe I can steal some clothes real quick or wait not steal just borrow yeah borrow i'll give them back' He thought which was a lie he told himself.

Once he was inside the Empire he made his way on top of a house and looked down upon a vendor selling some pretty nice clothes.

'Ok now I just drop down and take whatever I can.' As soon as he finished that thought some guards saw him on the top of the building.

"HEY you up there what are you doing" Right when the guard stopped speaking Natsu hurriedly dropped down and grabbed some clothes then ran as fast as he could to the other side of town.

"Whew I think I lost them now I gotta get out of here"As he quickly made his way out of the Empire and relaxed by a lake and took off his pants and replaced it with his new clothes.

He wore a red shirt with brown pants and brown shoes and to top it all off he wore a white scarf around his neck.

'These clothes are ok I guess but now I can't go to that part of the Empire or else they will arrest me maybe I don't know how stuff works here' He thought but just continued walking away from the Empire.

'Or maybe I shouldn't be there at all and just train by myself' And as he thought heavily about his situation before he decided he can't let the dragons power go to waste.

"Welp I guess I'll go train but where should I train,I'll try the forest." and boy did he make the right choice there.

 **Esdeath POV**

I have now lived in the Empire for a 11 months training to become a soldier for the Empire and I saw some kid steal from a vendor but decided to ignore it as it wasn't as important as my training and it's the only thing I should be worried about.

'But that kid had pink hair maybe it could be him. No it couldn't be he's gone now and i'll live on for you...Natsu the only person I will ever love' She thought as she shut down the possibility down and went back to swinging her sword.

 **Narrator POV**

Both the children thought each other were dead since nothing was left in their village and man were they both wrong.

 **Natsu's training**

" **Flame Blade!"** he screamed before swinging down the sword made out of fire down on his 60th Danger Beasts of the week "Man this sword is so cool and strong" he said as he looked at the sword in awe. No matter how many times he used it it still felt so unreal to him the blade was a katana but on fire(not sure how else I can explain it sry.)

"Ok next one BRRRRR… Or maybe I'll take a break to eat." As he made a huge campfire and cooked the Danger Beasts he just killed. After cooking it to perfection he ate it by that I mean he ate all of it except the bone now keep in mind this thing was 10 feet tall and pretty thick so not even I know how he ate it but whatever.

 **7 years of training later for both children**

"I can't be this horribly bad at direction can I" said a depressed Natsu since he could not find the hideout which he has been looking for since age 11. But then something got his attention.

"What's that smell?" as he lifted his arm up and took a whiff. And then he nearly died from the smell he was producing.

"OH GOD I NEED TO FIND A RIVER NOW" he said sprinting through the forest.

About a couple minutes or so he found a waterfall. On sight he stripped as fast as he could, wearing nothing he hopped in the water. But as he landed he hit something with his foot… something like wet hair. He looked down and saw blonde hair rising to the surface.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DIVING IDIOT!" said the nameless woman

"Ok first off i'm so sorry don't kill me, two my names Natsu what's your nam…" he tried to say but his eyes couldn't help but wander downward on the two dough bags that the woman had with her. Curious he tried to ask her what they were until she answered his question.

"Well I guess I can forgive you and my name's Leone wait a second." Leone said but immediately hopped out of the water put on a belt as fast as possible and said "Are you from the Empire." taking a fighting stance and Natsu was so confused at this point since this person didn't have a well thing in her lower region there was just what seemed to be a hole.

Shaking off his thought he answered her question "No I'm from the the forest wandering looking for a headquarters on the side of the mountain"

"So you're trying to join Night Raid?" she asked him.

"I that where you're from?"

"Yea. Ok well if you're trying to join i'll take you to base however if you're lying to me i will rip you in half and send you're body back to capital got that?" she said with venom in her voice.

Natsu nodded so fast he thought his head was gonna come off.

"Ok let's go then but finish you're bath I can smell you from here." She said happily all the venom in her voice completely gone which kinda creeped him out how fast she can change her tone.

Natsu finished bathing until he smelled decent and they started walking to Night Raid's Headquarters Natsu's face turned serious and asked Leone this.

"Leone I need to ask you a question" as his face neared hers.

"Yeah what do you need?"

"What are those and can I touch them?" he said pointing at her chest.

"Are you serious right now?" she asked as he nodded his head yes because he genuinely never knew what they were, his mom had them but when he asked her she said she would tell him when he's older.

"Well they are called breast or boobs as for touching them thats a no-no guy we just met were you raised in a forest?"

"Yeah" then there was an awkward silence for minutes between the two until Leone spoke up.

"Oh uh sorry if you wanna talk about we can." she asked since she was curious of his backstory.

"Yeah, ok Leone-" but he was interrupted by her by saying.

"Just call me Onee-chan since were gonna know each other for awhile" as she smiled at him.

Natsu's cheeks went into a pink tint by her smile and couldn't help but smile back "Ok Onee-chan so basically it all happened when I was ten… And now I'm here." but leone looked at him like he was crazy she had never heard of a talking Danger Beast.

"Look I know it's a crazy story but believe me please."

"Ok i'll believe you but anyway we are here." as she finished her sentence she pointed towards the mountain and there was indeed a hideout.

'A-are you serious I slept on top of this mountain. I didn't know the hideout was literally in the mountain' Thought Natsu because he had slept on the mountain a year ago.

"Hey you coming."

"Uh yeah i'm coming." as he went running to her side.

 **Inside Night Raid HQ**

"Hey guys i'm back and I brought a new member to join us" she screamed inside the meeting hall that had every member inside for a meeting.

"Really now well bring him in Leone" said the silver haired woman.

Right on cue a pink haired walked in for everyone to see he wore a purple trench-coat that had a white stripe going down the middle with a belt holding it and it only had one long sleeve,along with gray baggy pants that stopped just below the knee with brown boots and to top it all off he still wore the white scaly scarf. (what he wore during Grand Magic Games).

As soon as he walked in he was bombarded with questions.

"What's you're teigu?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you really on our side?

"Why is your hair pink are you gay?"

"Guys introduce yourselves first."

"Oh right hey my names Tatsumi nice to meet you I just joined yesterday" the brown haired boy with green eyes introduced himself.

"Hey beautiful my names Bulat" the tall man said as Natsu shook his hand but then Leone leaned her head down to Natsu's neck and said.

"He's gay by the way."

Now Natsu being raised in a forest didn't know what that meant but he thought it meant friendly and he thought it would be rude to ask what it actually was so he just kept quiet about it and leave it for later. Then a green haired boy walked up to him and also introduced himself.

"Hey my names Lubbock. If you ever need to peek on a girl just tell me I got yo-" he whispered the last part but a pink haired girl still heard him and wacked him on the head.

"Stop being such a pervert. Hey newbie my names Mine." she said in an annoyed tone.

Leone then grabbed a black haired girl with red eyes from the chair. "Hey Natsu this is Akame but she doesn't say much but she's a cutie". She stated then the silver haired woman started to talk.

"So Natsu was it you want to join Night and fight against the Empire by the way my name's Najenda but just call me boss?"

"Ummm sure i'll join but why are you guys fighting the Empire I know they are weirdos over there but."

"Natsu do you really not know whats going on over there?" Leone asked Natsu as he immediately shook his head side to side when he gave his answer everybody's face turned serious.

"Natsu the people there at the Empire are terrible they do everything except the right things" Najenda said as Natsu was just confused but she continued. "They rape,steal,kill hell some are sex slave owners and sell drugs to kids." then as she finished her statement Natsu wide eyed. He knew they were bad people but his mom never said anything like this.

"That place is vile and disgusting but we here at Night Raid want to change that by defeating that place, so will you help us?" Leone finished

"Yeah let's bring them down and rebuild the Empire."

"Good decision if you had said no we would've killed you by the way what's your teigu?" everybody then turned to Natsu.

"Fire" as he made fire appear out of nowhere surprising everybody.

"Boss I've never heard of this teigu have you?"Lubbock questioned their boss.

"I'm just as surprised as you are but it will be convenient to have him on our side since the Empire has that woman and could probably easily counter her." Najenda said as she pictured a certain blue haired woman that Natsu knew very well in the past.

 **And that's that chapter and I have decided to make this story a small harem between Natsu and three girls but who will they be? Try and find out but I warn you it's an easy question that it is. See you guys next week...maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice Queens Forgotten Flame**

 **Chapter 2**

"So Natsu what is the teigu exactly because it doesn't seem like you have a weapon so is it clothing?" questioned the silver haired general since she genuinely curious.

"Yeah Natsu wait could it be the scarf that controls fire wow that is the coolest thing eve-" said Tatsumi but was cut off by Natsu with the correct answer.

"Actually it was by drinking a Danger Beast' blood Leone knows"

"Well not expecting that" Tatsumi said depressed that he got shut down and went to go sit in a corner.

'So he got his powers the same way that wretched woman got hers' Najenda thought

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to bed." Mine said very tired and annoyed that yet another newbie joined.

"Speaking of bed Leone show our new recruit his room." said Najenda heading to her room.

Then everyone left and it was just Natsu and Leone by themselves and there was silence until Leone spoke up.

"Well c'mon what are you just standing there for?"

"Uhh yeah sorry just thinking. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can ask you're Onee-chan anything."

"Can you teach me how things work around here?"

"Oh well sure so basically we are assassins and we take jobs to kill bad people that are apart of the empire after we're done with those jobs we come back here and report on how we did on the job." she finished as soon as she got to his room.

"Well see you in the morning" Natsu said with a cheery smile

"Goodnight Natsu"she smiled back and walked off to her room.

'An assassination huh let's see where this goes' and drifted off to sleep

 **Next Morning**

"Natsu!" screamed Leone and threw him out of bed into a wall

"Owww just why would you do that?"

"Get dressed and come to the meeting room we need to talk business."and with that said she ran out of the room slamming the door closed.

"Well then I guess I better go" he said as he put his clothes on and walked through the hallways to get to the meeting room.

He opened the door to the room but the wrong one instead the room he opened was Akame's and she was naked with the acception of her panties still on.

"Can you close the door please" she said with the tiniest blush on her face.

"I'M SORRY" he screamed slamming the door shut and ran off to the correct room this time.

"Hey you're here now we just need Akame to come so we start" on cue came in Akame with the same little blush while Natsu looked like a tomato.

"Ok lets see first off Natsu" Najenda started talking then pointed at the pink haired teen

"Y-yeah?"

"Akame will be training you" then Natsu went wide eyed.

"Wait Boss I-" he started but was cut off

"Next Bulat,Mine,Lubbock,and Sheele I need you guys to go on an emergency assignment get your things ready but first go eat afterwards I'll explain"

"Yes Boss" they all said and went to the kitchen leaving Natsu in the room by himself.

'Well this is gonna be awkward' he thought.

 **The Kitchen**

"So this is my first day as an assassin huh" he mumbled under his breath but Akame still heard him.

"There's no helping it you and Tatsumi are stuck with me for training and I'm in charge of cooking."

"I feel like you're only in charge of cooking so you can snack on everything" Tatsumi said.

"Of course not"she said back while eating a grape.

"Somehow I feel like you're lying" he sighed.

"Wearing an apron really fits newbies like you guys"

"Huh"

"Hey Natsu,Tatsumi we leaving now on that assignment thanks for the food."Bulat said

"Wait what about me"Tatsumi said hoping that he could as well.

"You can stay here and protect this place newbie just keep cutting cucumbers or whatever." Mine spit out

'What's her problem anyway' thought Natsu and Tatsumi at the same time somehow.

"Bye newbies" she said laughing walking out of the kitchen with the rest.

"Well Natsu and Tatsumi lets go to the waterfall to get fish"

"Ok"

 **At the Waterfall**

"This is a nice place" Tatsumi said

"Cmon lets go"Akame said taking off her clothes.

'Oh no not again' thought Natsu covering his eyes while Tatsumi was so surprised he fell backwards covering his eyes as we'll.

"Why are you panicking" Akame said with her clothes off

"Huh"

"Oh you had a swimsuit on" Tatsumi breathed out

"Ohh ok I see, my turn"Natsu said as he slipped of his pants and shirt

"DUDE WHERE IS YOUR UNDERWEAR" Tatsumi screamed

"Guys wear underwear?"

While all this was happening Akame just looked at the naked Natsu with his third leg but then she shook out the thoughts from her head as she had a job to do.

"T-today our target is Toga Tuna this is the best place to find them"said Akame still surprised at Natsu's not so little guy.

"What but aren't those fish hard to catch not to mention find?" Tatsumi said but Akame just hoped in the lake and 3 tuna came flying out of the water and she popped her head out of the water.

"Burst Fishing?" Tatsumi breathed out.

"It's easy just go to the bottom and remain still and the moment they come close you strike can you guys do it."

"Easy I've done this many times before" Natsu said before diving in the water.

"Bring it" Tatsumi said taking off his sweater and diving as well

As soon as Tatsumi made it to the bottom he closed his eyes to concentrate then he felt movement and he attempted to grab it.

'Yes I got i-' but he felt something punch him he then hurried back to the surface and Natsu did at the same time

"What the hell why'd you punch me."

"Because you didn't grab a tuna you idiot" said Natsu

'Oh no please don't tell me I grabbed it' Tatsumi thought

"Well it was your fault for moving so much. Wait why were you moving I thought Akame said to be still"

"Because I'm faster than the fish"

"Bullsh-"Tatsumi said but was cut off by Natsu.

"Look I'll show you" he said diving back in.

Tatsumi couldn't believe it, all he saw was a pink blur underwater and then Natsu came back up with six tunas in his hands.

"See told you"

"Whatever I bet I can catch more than you"

"Fine the loser has clean dishes by themselves for two weeks."

"Ok then"

They shook hands and afterwards made it back to the headquarters

"So… In the end Tatsumi only caught two fish and Natsu caught 20" Najenda started while eating a tuna head.

"I heard he tore his clothes off and yelled bring it on" Leone teased

"He is still far to naive"

"Ok Leone let's hear this case of yours"

"Very well" she said bringing out two pictures of fully grown men "The targets this time are Ogre from the Imperial police and Gamal and oil merchant. According to the client…"

 **Flashback in a cemetery**

In the cemetery was Leone backed up to a tree speaking to a woman wearing a robe around her body speaking to Leone.

"Gamal has been paying Ogre a huge amount of bribes. Each time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre covers it up by putting the blame on an innocent. My fiance was one of them, executed for a crime he didn't commit."The woman cried out but continued speaking "Please… correct this injustice!"

"Understood. I'll send them both to hell."

The woman continued crying and fell to knees repeating "Thank you so much."

 **Flashback End**

Leone pulled out a bag filled with money and started "This is the payment"

"That's quite a lot" Tatsumi said very surprised.

"She smelled of disease.I imagine she sold her body many times to get this amount of money"

Najenda lit up a cigarette and said "All right Night Raid accepts this case we don't need people like that in this world. We will bring them divine punishment"

"Gamal should be easy but Ogre is a formidable opponent. However on his off time he drinks on Main street" Leone said

"It seems like that's the best time to strike" Tatsumi said.

"But the problem is Akame is on wanted posters all over the place"

"I'm not on any wanted posters" Leone said enthusiastically lifting her hand.

"Can you do it?"

"The stronger the enemy the more I wanna take 'em down!"

"Why not wait until Mine and the rest come back" Akame said finishing a fish head

"But we don't know when they will come back,right so let's just do it ourselves" Natsu said smacking his hand in the table.

"Oh? Are you saying you'll take down Ogre by yourself?" Najenda said exhaling out smoke.

"Eh"

"Well it did sound like you wanted to right. You better live up to those words." said Leone

"Of course not to brag but I'm pretty sure I'm the best here at Night Raid" Natsu stated which made Tatsumi spit out his drink at Natsu's boldness.

"But can you bring yourself to kill a person" Akame said

"I basically already have" Natsu said sadly remembering the dragon he killed when he was little called Igneel.

"So you're saying you can kill without hesitation at any time"

"While we stand here he could be out framing others right, that's why I have to do something, I can't let more lose their loved ones. Nobody else must go through that pain."

"Then it's decided Natsu will eliminate Ogre by himself go and prove yourself"

"Well said Natsu you have great resolve"

"Leone,Akame,and Tatsumi will deal with the merchant" Najenda stated before walking out the room.

"Alright well see you guys later I'm going to kill Ogre"

"Don't get cocky Natsu if you do you'll die" Akame stated plainly

 **Main Street**

"Natsu have you memorized the map?"Leone spoke

"Yeah front and back" Natsu said unenthusiastically with a frown on his face as he remembered what Akame said

"Natsu I should tell you about Akame's past. When she was a child…( I will not say her past because I'm to lazy plus I'm sure you all know it anyway) By that time all the kids she trained with died. You understand what I'm saying right?"Leone finished.

"Yeah Yeah"

 **With Natsu because Leone and Akame scene was pointless**

"Um Excuse me Ogre sir. There is something I'd like to ask you"

"What is it spit it out."

"Not here in public though. Let's go to that alley where I'll totally not kill you"

"What"

"What"

"Fine boy"

They both headed to the alley and Natsu got on his hands and knees and said.

"I beg of you please let me join the Imperial Army I need money to help my poor village" He said crying.

"I thought it was something like that, listen brat apply at the barracks like everyone else" Ogre sighed and walked away.

"I would but, it's a bit hard getting accepted" Natsu smiled as he pulled out a flame dagger in one hand and a flame short sword in the other.

"That's to bad" Ogre said as he saw Natsu pull out his weapon.

"I guess you're just not strong enough" he said slowly putting his hand on the handle to his sword and swung behind him but he didn't see Natsu there instead he only felt pain in his abdomen.

'H-he's fast' Ogre thought before falling to the ground.

"I did it guess I better head back and report it-" Natsu said before he heard something behind him.

"RAAAA" Ogre swung his sword at Natsu but he barely blocked it and was sent flying into a wall.

'So much strength'

"Did you think I Ogre the Great would die from that"

"Hah maybe"Natsu laughed out

"I bet you're one of of those Night Raid dogs, aren't you. You weaklings can yap about injustice but in this city might makes right! I'm the one who holds the fate of others in my hands! You will never hold mine!"

"Shut up" Natsu screamed out changing out his dagger and short sword for a flame long sword and jumped up to swing downward on Ogre who attempted to block it but his sword broke in half from the strike and then he felt pain threw out his whole body.

"AHHH" he screamed before slowly ripping apart from the middle yeah that's right Natsu cut this dude in half.

"I will eradicate more trash like you from this world" he said as he cooly walked off making his long sword disappear.

 **Night Raid HQ**

"Excellent work on taking out the target Natsu, for that I commend you" Najenda said sitting in her chair with a cigarette in hand.

"Thanks. What do think Akame was I to cocky. I made it back without a scratch on me." Natsu finished.

But Akame had to make sure so she ripped off his purple vest.

"Wh-what are you doing"

"Leone,Boss help me out"

"Wait Akame remember Natsu doesn't have underwea- Ahhh my eyes" Tatsumi screamed out but was to late as Leone pulled down his pants.

"Oh I forgot" Akame said

"Well what do we have here" Leone said

"That's unexpected" Najenda said

Akame was blushing and so was Najenda and Leone but she continued to look at his body for any marks.

"Thank goodness"

"Huh"

"I had a friend who came back from his mission but was too proud to report his injury they were poisoned and he died" she said smiling.

"First missions have a high mortality rate. You've done well" she said as she put out her hand to which he accepted.

"Thanks Akame and I'm sorry for misunderstanding"

"It's fine just keep coming back alive,Natsu"

"Of course, I hope we can build a strong relationship, Akame"

"Pffff what kind of relationship are you trying to build with your clothes off" Leone said laughing.

"You're the ones that stripped me" Natsu yelled putting his pants back on while red like a tomato.

"Ok next Natsu you will train with Bulat and Tatsumi will be with Mine" Najenda said as she walked out of the room.

"HAHAHAHA good luck Tatsumi" Natsu laughed rolling on the floor.

"WHYYYYYYY HERRRR" Tatsumi screamed.

 **And done with that chapter I'm sorry for uploading late guys you know how it is with college and all but to make it up I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow or at least try to**. **Again i'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice Queens Forgotten Flames**

 **Chapter 3**

 **After Tatsumi spent the whole day with Mine BTW last chapter was a mistake at the end Natsu actually was supposed to chill out the day Tatsumi was with Mine not the same day so yeah on with the story.**

 **In one of the streets of the Empire**

"Please don't kill me" A woman said as she was lifted of the ground.

"But why not it's so fun for me in fact it's your fault for being out here so late didn't your parents tell you that monsters come out at night?" said a tall man with a brown trench coat and blonde hair and a animalistic smile on his face.

"P-please let me live I-I'll do anything" she said begging for her life.

"Ohh anything then tell me what it feels like to have your head cut off your body" he said as he sliced her head clean off.

"Oh my god I just love killing" he told himself.

 **Night Raid Training Area**

"Bro I can't take anymore" Tatsumi said swinging a large sword down into the dirt.

"Come on Tatsumi I know you can do more than that" Natsu said as he went back to breaking boulders with his hands that were two times his height.

"Seems like you need to move efficiently" he said moving closer to him "Concentrate if you can stop all the unnecessary movement you will last twice as long."

"Natsu,Tatsumi come help me make breakfast" Akame said plainly and Natsu came sprinting towards the kitchen.

 **The Kitchen**

"So what are we making" said Tatsumi.

"Croquettes over rice" she said with a serious face.

'This early in the morning' thought Tatsumi

"Alright let's get to work then"

After preparing the food they placed the bowls on the table and Leone came to eat but some were missing from the table.

"Ahh thanks for the food" Leone sighed out.

"To much food" Tatsumi said

"Nonsense of anything I haven't had enough yet. Hey whose are these for" Natsu said as he pointed the two bowls that were full.

"Mine and Sheel's but since they aren't here yet" Akame said as she grabbed a bowl and quickly ate it and was about to grab the other one but was stolen by Natsu and he quickly downed it as well.

"Natsu h-how could you that was m-mine to eat" Akame said about to cry which caught Natsu off guard.

"W-wait don't cry ok listen i'm sorry i'll make it up to you let's head to the lake and i'll cook up some fish how's that sound" At that moment Akame grabbed Natsu by the hand and dragged him to the lake.

Then Sheele went to the table and saw an empty bowl "Hey where's my breakfast."

By the time Natsu and Akame came back their bellies were the size of a boulder. Later on Najenda came back with a new mission.

"Our next target is the slasher we keep hearing about. He only comes out at night and takes off people's heads it is unknown how many he has killed but I would imagine a lot"

"Without a doubt it's gotta be Zank the Executioner" Lubbock said

"Who's that" Natsu questioned

"You don't know you must've really lived in the sticks"Mine said then Sheele started.

"Excuse me I don't know of him either"

"I'm pretty sure you just forgot Sheele"

"Originally he was an executioner at the largest prison in the Capital. And because of the new Prime Minister the number of execution increased day by day but after doing it for so many year it became a habit for him. So since executing at the prison wasn't enough he began to kill randoms." Mine explained

"What a dangerous guy I'll find him and kill him"

"Wait a second Natsu. Zank stole an Imperial Arm from the warden of the prison and then started to attack randoms we should travel in pairs or else you'll get hurt." Bulat said as he put his finger on Natsu's chin and brought his face closer.

'I feel in danger right now for some reason' Natsu thought.

"Well then i'll go with Natsu" Akame said with the tiniest blush ever seen.

"Ahh man ohh well guess i'll be with you Tatsumi" Bulat said getting close behind him.

'Oh god help me'

 **Inside the Capital**

"We're in charge of this section." Akame started

"It looks like everyone is inside because they are scared of this Zank guy" Natsu said looking around.

Natsu was about to say something else but was pulled aside by Akame.

"He-"

"Shh Imperial Guards" she said as a group of guards passed by.

"Hey Akame, can I ask you something?"

"Don't worry I brought extra food"

"Oh thank goodness but I wanted to ask something else. With that sword even one scratch will inflict a mortal wound right?"

"Yeah I've had this blade for a long time and it has become very famous"

"I can see how that's a problem"

"There are many problems with this blade"

"Example please"

"Like Cleaning if I mess up I could die"

'Yeah I can see how that is a problem' Natsu thought.

Above was the same tall man with blonde hair from a night ago "It seems that Night Raid has finally come here but who should I start with first" he said as he looked around and saw pink hair. "Well I guess I'll start with him"

Natsu and Akame were on a bench eating a snack before Natsu started speaking.

"Seems like he won't come out anytime soon looks like we'll have to be patient" But as he finished that sentence he felt something about to burst "Excuse me for a sec"

"You're going to the bathroom?"

"Yeah i'll be quick"

"Ahhhh there we go" Natsu finished peeing but he felt like there was a presence behind him.

"Esdeath? Is that really you" Natsu said and tried to get closer but she ran away

"W-wait up come back"

"You're late Natsu-" Akame said but she didn't see him in the alley he went into.

Natsu was chasing Esdeath until she finally stopped at the center of town

"There's no doubt about it, it's her" he said getting closer

"What the heck so you were still alive I'm sorry for just leaving the village instead of coming to see you when it was attacked, anyway I'm just happy you're alive" he finished as he hugged her but then a man spoke.

"So passionate looks like I showed you something pretty special" Natsu looked up and saw a man where Esdeath just was "Good Evening" he said.

"Eww you turned into an old guy" he said backing up.

"Ohh come on don't call me that but this Zank the Executioner."

"It's you i've been searching for you"

 **Flame Blade**

As Natsu made a sword made from fire appear from thin air.

"Hmm do you really think you can buy enough time for your partner to get here that's what you thought right"

'What he read my thought, is it that green eye on his head'

"Bingo, Imperial Arms Spected one of its abilities being Perceptive sight meaning I know you're thoughts by looking at you're expression"

"Whatever old guy you do talk a lot though don't you!" Natsu said bringing his sword down but it was dodged.

"Impossible you can't hit me if I know your every move"

"Next you will jump in the air and strike down" as Natsu did just that "Then you'll strike upward but that was a fake to really go for my throat" Zank taunting him he sliced his thigh and punched him backward ten feet.

'He is far stronger than others I have fought'

"I wonder what expression you'll have when I cut off your head"

"My neck isn't so weak you will be able to cut it!" Natsu yelled

"Hey your an assassin right how do you deal with the voices"

"What do you mean"

"With an assassin like you I would've thought you could understand well I'm sure you're partner knows" said Zank

'I have to put everything into this last strike' Natsu thought before he assumed his position 'But if he knows where I'll strike I can just think of something else'

"What how are you going to kill me if I know where you will stri-" Zank then realized Natsu was thinking about something else and it was…

"FOOD" Screamed Natsu as he swung at Zanks neck cutting it open.

Zank fell on the ground as he was dying of blood loss he thought 'The voices they've stopped, thank you kid' before he died on the cold ground.

"NATSU thank goodness you're alive" Akame yelled bear hugging Natsu.

"Not for long if you squeeze me like that" he breathed out as he was losing consciousness.

 **Back at Base**

"Esdeath" Natsu whispered to himself.

"What are you doing time to prepare dinner even if you are wounded" Akame said tossing his apron at him.

"By the way Natsu what made you go over there with Zank"

"I thought I saw someone special to me. Hey can I ask you something, who is special to you" asked Natsu

"Right now everyone in Night Raid is Important to me right now. Especially you" she said the last part with a blush.

"What"

"Lets go"

"Ah...Hey wait"

"Tonight we are eating meat"

"Yes"

 **Next morning**

"Do you really think Sheele training Tatsumi is fine?"Lubbock questioned

"He'll be ok" Najenda stated

"What about Natsu who will train him tomorrow"

"Me I call dibs" Leone raised her hand.

Just then Natsu and Akame walked out of the kitchen

"So about lunch, I was thinking of making a mabo tofu in a beef bowl what do you think?" Akame started

"Wait shouldn't the tofu be by itself and the beef bowl a beef bowl?" said Lubbock

"Sounds great Akame"Najenda and Leone said

"And I was thinking about a fried chicken topping thoughts?" Natsu questioned.

"Isn't that a bit heavy? There's is no need for more mea-" Lubbock was cut off by the two girls.

"Sounds great Natsu"

'The women of Night Raid are carnivorous' thought Lubbock

 **After Sheele finished training Tatsumi**

The members of Night Raid were in the meeting hall looking at Tatsumi try Zanks Teigu

"Ahh!" Tatsumi yelled

"It's not compatible quick take it off"

"Well it didn't work so we'll just send it to the Revolutionary Army to take it" Najenda stated.

"By the way Tatsumi if you wanna learn about Teigus here is a book I found"

"Amazing there are so many but which is the strongest?" he asked Najenda

"Hmm if I had to choose I would go with… the Imperial Arms that controls ice that is what I believe , thankfully it's user isn't in the capital right now she is busy battling the northern race"

"Alright"

"What"

"Well since there are so many teigus that must mean there's one to resurrect the dead, right. That way I can bring Sayo and Ieyasu back to life."

"You can't, not even with teigus. You only get one life." Bulat said

"You don't know that not until you try!" Tatsumi yelled

"The current Emperor is a perfect example. If a teigu like that existed then the old Emperor would still be ruling."

"You must give up on them Tatsumi if not others will use that weakness against you and you will die"

Tatsumi left the room to go where he buried his friends and Natsu came walking in the room after finishing his shower

"Hey did I miss something" Natsu said confused as to why Tatsumi was mad.

"Nope nothing at all little bro go get some sleep tomorrow i'm training you" Leone said

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this'

 **The next day on top of a roof Night time**

"So this is the red light district it kinda makes my heart race" Natsu stated

"Oh? Your straightforward reaction is cute. Now then time to get to work."

 **Transform:Lionel**

Leone then grew longer hair,ears,a tail,and she got lion paws all while Natsu just looked at her and thought of one thing 'cute' but Leone caught him staring.

"What Natsu could it be you find you're Onee-chan cute?"

"W-w-what n-no"

"So you're saying I'm ugly?"

"What no of course not so I am cute"

Natsu not finding a way out of the situation just nodded yes.

"Thank you Natsu" Leone hugged Natsu then she picked him up.

"Huh"

"Now lets sneak in and kill them" she told him before jumping with him in her arms from rooftop to rooftop.

They finally reached their destination and Leone dropped Natsu on the floor.

"Take a look" as she opened the ceiling and down were a bunch of women taking drugs.

Then two men entered the room "Oh,nice… very nice. If you girls keep doing your job we'll bring you more drugs"

"Okay" all the girls replied

"Hey boss look at this one… she smells and is broken" he said as they both looked at the laughing girl on the floor.

"M-more drugs please"

"Get rid of her and replace her" he said as the other man punched her knocking her out cold.

"As the request said they're awful bastards" Natsu said.

"That girl that just got hit. I know her from the slums. They piss me off, let's hurry up and kill them."

"Roger that"

 **After killing the bad guys**

Natsu and Leone were walking down a street heading back to HQ until Natsu spoke.

"Hey… What's gonna happen with those girls?"

"That isn't our responsibility"

"But…

"In the slums there is an old retired doctor and he is still pretty skilled. I'll explain the situation to him and i'm sure he'll do it since he likes young girls." Leone stated

"Onee-chan. When all is said and done your pretty nice."

"I'm only doing it because I knew one of them no other reason"

"The reason doesn't matter as long as hope exists that's all that matters" Natsu said with a wide smile which caused Leone to blush.

"Natsu...I've thought this from the start,but that smile of yours is really cute" she whispered as she licked his ear.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what"

"I was marking you that way no other girl can touch you. Anyway I wonder if the others are okay.

 **Andddddd thats a wrap everyone I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get to Esdeath even though she is one of the main characters but maybe she will be in the next chapter and then there will be a lemon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice Queens Forgotten Flames**

 **Chapter 4**

Mine and Sheele were running through the capital after just finishing a mission but little did they know somebody was watching them from a tree.

"That Tybil guy was really cautious. We could've been in trouble." Mine said

"Well we did win so all's well" Sheele said but as she finished they both felt something coming towards them and fast.

All they saw was some orange blur coming to kick them but they both dodged and instead the person trying to kick made the ground explode in dust and bricks. After the dust cleared they saw a orange haired girl standing there smiling maniacally.

"An enemy? I had no idea she was even there." Mine said

"She is not apart of the imperial police she was hiding. She's different" said Sheele as her eyes narrowed.

'I knew it that's the girl from this poster. And i'm guessing the pink haired one is also apart of night raid' thought the orange haired girl as she pulled out a paper that had Sheele's drawing on it.

"Finally… We meet Night Raid! I am Seryu Ubiquitous, of the imperial police you servants of evil will cower in the face of absolute justice and repent!" The now named Seryu yelled surrounded by a crimson red aura.

"Now that you know what we look like your only options are to come with us or die" Mine said sweatdropped a little creeped out by this girl that just appeared out of nowhere.

"You both are wanted dead or alive so if that's the case i'll be you executioner" She said while rising her finger in the air then bringing it down to point at both of them.

"My father died in the line of duty fighting criminals like you and one of your people also killed my master Ogre. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"So it's a fight you want huh. Then I'll strike first" Mine said gripping her Pumpkin and spraying bullets towards the orange haired girl.

After Mine was done shooting and the dust had cleared instead of seeing a girl they now saw a giant white dog with holes from the bullets Mine had shot and what surprised both of them more was that the dog healed from the holes.

"Mine that things is a imperial arm" Sheele said readying herself.

"Seems so and a living one at that" Mine said reloading.

 **Tonfa Gun**

Seryu yelled bringing out dual wielding what looked like submachine guns and started to shoot them but Mine and Sheele dodged the attack.

"Sick'em Coro" Seryu said pointing at Sheele.

Coro started charging at Sheele but she was ready and slashed the relic unscathed

"My apologies" She said as Coro was sent flying behind her

Sheele was then ready to attack Seryu until she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see that the now huge gash that Coro had was now gone while Sheele just stood there flabbergasted. Mine shot Coro and he was sent back towards Seryu.

"Don't you remember the documents Sheele? living relics have a core inside of them unless you destroy that they don't die. Quite an annoying opponent right?"

"Coro arms" said Seryu just standing there with her arms crossed and all of a sudden Coro grew arms.

"Ew gross"

"Now pulverize!"

Coro then charged at both of them unleashing a torrent of punches.

"Mine get behind me" Sheele said pushing Mine behind her.

'He's strong' Thought Sheele barely able to block all of the punches.

While Coro was attacking Seryu pulled out a whistle and blew on it. Mine noticed this

"She called for backup now that's what I call a pinch" she said jumping in the air and firing her Pumpkin.

A large blast of energy was shot and Coro's face was starting to melt until she ran out of power and went backwards

"Shit it's already regenerating. This is so dumb" she sighed the last part.

"This relic is stronger than you think" said Seryu but she was cut off guard as Sheele appeared behind her.

"However it is just a tool killing the owner will stop it." Sheele said ready to strike.

'I'll get her with my hidden ability' Thought Sheele

 **Extase**

Sheele yelled and a bright light was coming from the giant scissors blinding Seryu. She then started her attack by jabbing with the scissors. But Seryu ended up blocking all of the strikes.

Seryu then started to run away into the forest and Sheele went after her Coro was about to follow but Mine shot at it leaving a hole that regenerated easily.

"I'm your enemy remember" Mine said as Coro turned around and started marching towards her.

Seryu was running away from Sheele in the forest until Seryu slipped in a rock and Sheele took it as a chance. She jumped up and swung down cutting of Seryu's hands.

'She used her hands to block a fatal blow?' Sheele thought preparing to strike again.

"Justice will always prevail" Seryu yelled and a pistol was pushed out of her gash that she just had.

'Body modification' Sheele wide eyed at this.

"This is the trump card Ogre gave me! Take this!" Seryu yelled before shooting.

However Sheele blocked the bullet and she cut off the guns making Seryu scream in pain.

'It's not over yet' She thought

"CORO LAST RESORT! BERSERKER!"

Just then the creatures eyes opened and turned red but not just his eyes his fur was also turning red and he got a lot more muscular. As well as his teeth grew in size. After the transformation he let out a ear piercing roar which made Mine and Sheele cover their ears.

'So they have a hidden ability to' Mine thought before she felt something grab her.

"Oh no"

"Mine!"

"Crush the life out of her!"

The beast then started to put pressure. Mine felt her arm break as she let out a painful scream. Until Sheele cut off Coro's arm and it fell to the ground.

"Sheele"

"Just in time" Sheele said with a smile but she felt pain in her back and chest.

Seryu had a gun in her mouth that shot her and Coro came and bit her in half. Mine was horrified at the sight screamed.

"She...SHEELE" and turned to Seryu who just stood there smiling at what had occurred.

"How dare you do that to Sheele. This broken arm won't stop me from killing you." Seryu just laughed at her as Mine heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

The rest of the imperial police had showed up ready to kill Mine but there was a bright light blinding all that were there.

"What"

"What is this"

Mine looked back at the light and saw Sheele still in the jaw of Coro "Extase" said Sheele.

"Sheele"

"Please leave this place,Mine"

"B-but.." Mine stuttered as she saw the face of Sheele's who turned to her and gave her a sad smile. Mine understood and ran away while she still could.

"Coro Hurry up and finish her"

As Coro lifted her into his mouth and bit down.

 **Later**

It started to rain as Mine made it to Night Raid HQ she told everyone the story and they were all stunned,sad, and angered.

"Who did this?" Tatsumi said slowly approaching Mine but she wouldn't answer

"Mine? Hey Mine!?"

"Wait, Tatsumi what do you plan to do?" Questioned Najenda.

"Isn't it obvious!? I'm going to avenge her!"

"Stop it. If you do that and rush without a plan you will be joining her"

"Someone killed one of our friends! You think I'll just sit here and-" he said but was punched by Bulat.

"Stop this Tatsumi. Get it together. I thought we told you any one of us could die at any moment, you knew this when you joined" Bulat said while gripping his hand so hard he started to bleed.

"Sheele's death was not in vain the capital should now understand that it takes a relic to kill a relic which gives us more chances to collect them." Najenda said.

It was very cold that night as all the night raid members were trying to sleep but Natsu couldn't so he went for a late night snack. He made a sandwich that he was going to enjoy looking out the window until he saw Tatsumi out there by himself so he went to go talk to him.

"Yo! Shouldn't you be a sleep" Natsu said.

"I could say the same to you" Tatsumi replied.

"You shouldn't be out here there are mosquitoes"

"Yeah I know I was heading back anyway" Tatsumi said still depressed.

"Hey! We will get those fuckers back for killing Sheele I promise you" Natsu said attempting to make him happy at the least.

"Yeah we will" Tatsumi said cheerily raising his hand to high five Natsu.

Natsu compiled and high fived him but for Tatsumi it hurt really bad.

"OWW!"

"Oops sorry I got to excited there"

"Meh it's fine"

It was not. Both went to sleep in their own rooms.

 **Next Morning** **in the Capital**

"General Esdeath, you're victory over the Northern Race was outstanding. We have prepared ten thousand gold pieces as your reward.

"Thank you I will send that gold to the soldiers that are still in the north. But now that I have returned I shall locate Night Raids base and eliminate them without delay."

"If you succeed gold won't be enough to repay you. Is there anything else you desire?" asked the young Emperor.

"Well… I was thinking if you could find somebody I've been looking for a while?" Esdeath asked hoping that who she was looking for was still alive since she had heard reports of a pink haired boy.

"Hmm very well we shall look for this person but you must tell us why you want him." The Emperor said very curious.

"Because I-I Loved him" She stuttered out

Everyone just wide eyed at what she just said General Esdeath loved somebody?

"V-very well we shall look for him what does he look like"

"It was a very long time ago but he is eighteen and has pink hair and his eyes are onyx colored" she finished.

 **At the same time**

"Achoo man either I am sick or somebody was talking about me"

"I'm pretty sure you just sick from the rain yesterday" Tatsumi stated.

"Oh"

"Natsu do you want to go on a job?" Najenda questioned as she walked into the room.

"What today?"

"Yes"

"Right now"

"Yes"

"Actually I have to go fishing with Akame later so sorry" On cue Akame walked in the room.

"Come on Natsu lets go"

"Sorry boss later" and with that he left and only Tatsumi was left.

"Tatsumi sorry to say but you have to go on this job"

"Aww man well who am I going with"

"Me~" Bulat said behind Tatsumi.

'Oh no'

 **I'm sorry peeps that It took me forever to upload and that this chapter is short but I mean like I have a life and stuff probably but next chapter will have Esdeath and Natsu back together… Maybe.**


End file.
